Tsuna and Yamamoto's Infinite Playlist
by magicalgirl-hibiki
Summary: Love comes in many forms. Stories of 8027 set to different songs.
1. Bubbly

A/N:

Hello, I am magicalgirl-hibiki, and I will be your DJ!

I am kind of a music addict, as you can see. So I wanted to put all of these different songs to 8027. Some will be sweet and fluffy, others not so. But either way, it will feature the awesomeness that is 8027! School is starting soon, and this is a good way to make the time pass by. I am also taking requests, so if you have a song you would like me to write to, give a shout out in the reviews, and I will get to it.

Oh! And for those of you still following my other story,_ Lost My Music!,_ don't worry! The next chapters should be out soon!

I would love to thank my wonderful beta, TwistxFall, who is seriously amazing!

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

Bubbly – Colbie Cailat

Summary: Yamamoto finally realized what it felt like.

Yamamoto woke up in Tsuna's house, rubbing his sore neck from sleeping on the table while doing homework. With red on his cheeks, he hastily wiped away the pool of saliva that had accumulated on the table, a nasty habit he developed from his childhood that had never really went away.

He cannot believe he had accidentally slept at Tsuna's house.

Speaking of Tsuna, he thought, looking around the room, he found that his boss was not present. Yamamoto stretched his arms and became aware of a soft weight on his shoulders. Yamamoto grasped at his shoulders to find a soft cotton blanket wrapped around him.

Yamamoto smiled, Tsuna was so kind. It was one of the many, many things he loved about the young mafia boss.

A strange feeling had pooled in Yamamoto's stomach, like a bubble that kept growing bigger and bigger, threatening to pop. His heart knew what the feeling was, but he had yet put it into words. All he knew was that the feeling would appear whenever he looked at Tsuna in whatever he did, whether it'd be fighting, or at school, or even just looking towards the sky; Yamamoto would feel the bubble that enveloped his heart and soul.

The baseball idol brought the blanket closer to him. Was he sick? Was it because of Tsuna?

He hoped it did not mean he would have to be away from Tsuna to make it go away. He always wanted to be with Tsuna.

The sound of the door opening snapped him out of his thoughts, and to his joy, Tsuna came into the room, followed by the kid.

"Yamamoto," Tsuna said, "I called your dad. He said you can stay the night, since it is so late. Isn't that cool?"

Tsuna smiled at Yamamoto, and the bubble started to grow. The smile that was only for him.

The bubble popped.

Yamamoto smiled back at Tsuna, "Yeah, it's great!"

Maybe, Yamamoto thought, that this odd feeling is called love.

Next to Tsuna, the hitman smiled at Yamamoto knowingly. Sometimes, the baseball idol was just as much of an idiot as his own student.


	2. Bigger

Bigger – Backstreet Boys

Summary: Two airheaded jocks, Yamamoto and Ryohei, meet up accidentally and muse on their loves that extremely don't deserve them.

Yamamoto sat on a swing in a local park. He held his phone in one hand, his thumb hovered the reject button, he hesitated, this was the sixth call he rejected tonight.

They were all from his boyfriend, Tsuna.

Yamamoto sighed, "I'm sorry, Tsuna," he said and pressed the red button for the seventh time; the guilt that weighed in his stomach gained another ton and threatened to dig him his own grave. He really did not deserve Tsuna at this point.

"Ah, Yamamoto?" the baseball idol froze, he was found. He turned from his spot on the swing and saw a certain white haired boxer waving to him.

"Ah, Senpai," Yamamoto said, relieved, "What are you doing here?"

The boxer went to Yamamoto and sat on the swing next to him, "Promise not to laugh?"

Yamamoto nodded.

Ryohei blushed, "I'm _extremely _hiding from Hana."

Yamamoto, against his better judgment, snorted, to which he received an extreme punch to the arm.

"You _extremely_ said you wouldn't laugh."

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself. But why are you hiding from your own girlfriend?"

The sun guardian swung back and forth slowly, "It's because I let it slip that we were _extremely _in the mafia business…"

The rain guardian looked at Ryohei with wide eyes, "You did _what_?"

Ryohei scratched his head, "I know… And then she kept asking me these _extremely _difficult questions, so I just ran. Right in the middle of our date, too. I'm such a bad boyfriend."

Yamamoto patted his friend on the shoulder, "If it makes you feel any better, I'm hiding from Tsuna, so you're not alone there."

"Did you extremely do something, Yamamoto? It's hard to believe, you seem like the perfect partner for Sawada."

Yamamoto laughed, "Far from it, really. You see, I kinda stood him up today."

"Is he extremely mad at you?" Ryohei asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"Well, he's been calling me all night, but I just don't have the heart to answer. You see, I had a game today, and I promised Tsuna that we would go out for a date afterwards. But I forgot and ended up going out with my baseball friends. Tsuna was waiting for me for three hours! I always keep doing things like this to him," Yamamoto looked up to the stars in the night sky, "I wonder why he stays with me sometimes. He deserves someone better, you know?"

Ryohei nodded, "I wonder about that with Hana, too. I kept lying to her about the mafia thing, and when she's calmed down enough to the point where she doesn't want to hurt me anymore, I will tell her everything."

Yamamoto laughed again, "Good luck, Senpai."

Ryohei punched the air, "We can extremely do this, Yamamoto! We will extremely prove that we deserve them, and fix our mistakes!"

Yamamoto punched the air as well, a big smile on his face, "Yeah!"

"OI!" the two jocks heard, falling off their swings.

"Hana!"

"Tsuna!"

* * *

A/N: You know, doing this is really really fun. :) Thank you to ilYamaTsuna7227li for reviewing!

If you have any requests, remember to leave them in a review!


End file.
